Retorcidamente 2NE1
by Aing
Summary: 4 chicas no tan desconocidas entre ellas, 8.000 personas, 1 castin que te puede llevar a cumplir tu sueño, 6 grupos y 1 sueño Big Bang & 2NE1 Ichiruki, Hitsukarin, ShunheiSenna y Ishinemu


Big Bang

Hello Baby! Bueno, est fic se me ocurrio hace muuuuuuuuucho tiempo, lo había subido a un foro y no lo continue,si ya se eso esta mal , pero no me había gustado como había quedado y ahora lo voy editar y a subir, juero que lo voy a termina, ok, este va aser un fic de Big Bang (Wow Fantastic baby xDD) y 2ne1, se me ocurrio la idea de hacer algo con el tema de 2NE1 en un fic Ichiruki, Hitsukain, Hisasenna y Ishinemu. Ahora una idea de quienes osn 2NE1 Y BIG BANG ara los que no lo conocen.

Para los que no conocen 2NE1:

2NE1 (Hangul: 투애니원; RR: tu-aeniwon; pronunciado "to anyone" o "twenty-one"2 ), es un grupo femenino surcoreano de k-Pop formado por YG Entertainment en 2009. 2NE1 está constituido por cuatro integrantes: CL, Minzy, Dara y Bom. . El nombre 2NE1 es un acrónimo de la frase en inglés "New Evolution of the 21st century" (Nueva Evolución del siglo 21). Sus fans son llamados Blackjacks, en alusión al juego de cartas del mismo nombre, donde el objetivo es obtener 21 mediante la suma de los valores de las cartas.

Como dice esta formado por

CL: La lider del grupo

Minzi: La mas extrovertida y mejor bailarina

Dara: La actriz

Bom: La que tiene un aspecto mas tierno

La historia cuenta sobre 4 no tan desconocidas de 16 años que entran a un castin para formar una banda y quedan ellas entre otros 6 grupos de 4, tendran que elegir nombre para el grupo, escribir canciones y aprender a convivir entre ellas y la adolescencia.

Si te gusta K-pop te recomiendo escucharlas

Pre-DebutEditar sección

Cuando el grupo fue anunciado, 2NE1 iba a tener sólo tres miembros (Bom, CL y Minzy), pero en Enero de 2009 el presidente de YG, Yang Hyun Suk, anunció que Sandara Park (Dara), también formaría parte del grupo. Llegados a ese punto el público empezó a especular sobre que habría otro miembro más, para ser algo así como un Big Bang femenino, pero YG dijo que se quedaría como un grupo de cuatro miembros.

DebutEditar sección

En marzo de 2009, 2NE1 se juntó con Big Bang para lanzar el single digital Lollipop, una canción creada

para la nueva línea de móviles Cyon de LG. Éste no fue promocionado como un single, pues era una canción para un anuncio. Hubo problemas en los ranking pues Lollipop resultó ser un éxito, llegando al número uno en varios charts online.

A finales de Abril, Yang Hyun Suk reveló que 2NE1 debutaría con un single llamado Fire, que se lanzaría digitalmente en mayo de 2009. La canción fue lanzada poco a poco, empezó el 1 de mayo y acabó el día 6 del mismo mes. También lanzaron dos vídeos para dicha canción, una "Versión en el espacio" (Space) y otra "Versión en la calle" (Street).

BigBangEditar sección

Nombre: Big Bang (빅뱅).

¿Por qué?: "Gran Explosión".

Número de miembros: 5 chicos.

Origen: Corea del Sur.

Color oficial: Amarillo, Negro y Plomo.

Nombre del Club de Fans oficial: V.I.P Fan Club Corea Fan Club Japón

¿Por qué VIPS?: Significa Very Important People (Personas Muy Importantes) Los lightsticks llevan una corona de color amarillo. En sus presentaciones, sus fans se diferencian por el uso de bandanas y pañuelos blanco y negro. Uno de sus sencillos se llama V.I.P.

Agencia: YG Entertainment (Corea) y YGEX (Japón).

Género: Hip-Hop y R&B hasta Electro Pop pasando por Jazz y Bases Rock.

Sub Unidad:

GD&TOP primera sub unidad de Bigbang Formado por G-Dragon y T.O.P

G-Dragon (Lider, Rapero, Vocalista, Bailarin)

Taeyang (Vocalista, Bailarin)

T.O.P (Rapero, Bailarin)

Daesung (Vocalista, Bailarin)

Seungri (Maknae, Vocalista, Bailarin)

DiscografiaEditar sección

Nombre Artístico: CL / 씨엘

Nombre Real: Lee Chae Rin / 이채린

Profesión: Cantante, Rapera, Modelo, Actriz ocasional.

Fecha de nacimiento: 26-Febrero-1991

Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl,Corea del Sur

Estatura: 159cm

Peso: 45

Tipo de sangre: A

Agencia: YG Entertainment

Nombre: 민지 / Minzy / Minji Minzy

Nombre real: 공민지 / Kong Min Ji

Profesion: Cantante, Bailarina

Fecha de nacimiento: 18-Enero-1994

Estatura: 1.61 cm

Tipo de sangre:O

Agencia: YG Entertainment

Nombre: 봄 / Bom Bom

Nombre: 박봄 / Park Bom

Nombre en inglés: Jenny Park / Bom Park

Profesion: Cantante, Bailarina

Fecha de nacimiento: 24-Marzo-1984

Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur

Estatura: 165cm

Tipo de sangre:AB

Agencia: YG Entertainment

Nombre: 박산다라 / Sandara Park Sandara

Apodos: Sandy, Dara, Kiray, Krung-krung

Profesion: Actriz, Cantante, Bailarina y Modelo

Fecha de nacimiento: 12-Noviembre-1984

Lugar de nacimiento: Busan, Corea del sur

Estatura: 162cm

Peso: 40kg

Signo zodiacal: Escorpión

Tipo de sangre: A

Agencia: YG Entertainment

Nombre: G드래곤 / G-Dragon

Nombre real: 권지용 / Kwon Ji Yong

Apodo: Kwon Leadah ( líder Kwon)

Profesión: Cantante, Compositor, Productor, Bailarin y Actor ocasional.

Fecha de nacimiento: 18-Agosto-1988

Lugar de nacimiento: Corea del Sur

Estatura: 177cm

Peso: 53 kg

Tipo de sangre: A

Signo zodiacal: Leo

Signo chino: Dragón

Agencia: YG Enterteiment

Nombre: 대성 / Daesung

Daesung

Nombre real: 강대성 / Kang Daesung

Profesión: Cantante, MC y Actor

Fecha de nacimiento: 26-Abril-1989

Estatura: 1.73 m

Peso: 62 kg.

Tipo de sangre: O

Signo zodiacal:Tauro

Agencia: YG Entertainment

Nombre: 승리 / Seung Ri Seungri

Nombre real:이승현 / Lee Seung Hyun

Tambien conocido como: V.I

Fecha de nacimiento: 12-Diciembre-1990

Profesión: Cantante,Bailarin, Actor

Estatura: 1.74 m

Peso: 57 kg

Tipo sanguíneo: A

Signo zodiacal:Sagitario

Agencia: YG Entertainment

Nombre: 태양 / Tae Yang Taeyang

Nombre real: 동영배 / Dong Young Bae

Apodos: YB 태권 / YB Taekwon.

Profesión: Cantante / Actor

Fecha de nacimiento: 18-Mayo-1988.

Estatura: 1'74 m.

Peso: 56 kg.

Tipo de sangre: AB

Signo zodiacal:Tauro

Familia: Padres, Hermano mayor actor Dong Hyun Bae.

Agencia: YG Entertainment

Nombre: 탑 / T.O.P T.O.P

También conocido como: Tempo

Nombre real: 최승현 / Choi Seung Hyun

Profesión: Cantante y actor

Fecha de nacimiento: 04-Noviembre-1987

Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl, Corea del Sur

Estatura: 181cm

Peso: 65kg

Tipo de sangre: B

Signo zodiacal: Escorpio

Zodiaco chino: Conejo

Agencia: YG Entertainment

**Aquí un pequeño TRILER **

**Retorcidamente 2ne1**

**La vida es algo rara, puede que veas a alguien constantemente y ni cuenta te des que junto a ella compartirás miles de cosas, ni tampoco que no eres igual al resto de las personas, tarde o temprano abres los ojos y vez lo que antes no veías, a veces la vida te prepara para ser fuerte, pero muchas veces te lo devuelve, tal vez encontraste dinero en un asiento de autobús, o encuentras al amor de tu vida, en otras ocasiones, gente con mucha suerte, encuentre la fama, pero a veces la vida también te pone obstáculos y si quieres llegar a tu premio, tienes que enfrentarlos.**


End file.
